


Where There is Darkness

by cycerine



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Caning, Community: scifibigbang, M/M, Non Consensual, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycerine/pseuds/cycerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如范海辛没有打败德古拉，而是被他囚禁，会怎样？卡尔和安娜必须在神圣骑士团反应过来并派出其他猎魔人之前找到范海辛，然后从德古拉手里把他救出来。与此同时，范海辛也得自己寻找逃出来的办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where There is Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113633) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



> 漂亮的插图→sanadafaye
> 
> 警告：非双方自愿的性接触，精神控制，束缚，打屁股/鞭打，角色死亡。

#  [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113633/chapters/158429)

## 月亮再度从云层中钻了出来，放出的光华耀眼到能把他的肉体化为灰烬，然后潜伏着的兽性得到释放。他以利爪刺中吸血鬼，在空中高高跃起，舒展了身躯后对准猎物的脖子露出满口利齿。当他恢复神智之后，他发现自己抓到了德古拉并把他踩在脚下。

## 他睁大眼睛环顾四周，手牢牢抓着猎物的脚踝试图将其拎起来，但是没用。吸血鬼非常重，而且还靠在他的胸膛上。几声喘息过后他向窗子看去，乌云正缓缓散去，满月重露头角，而他身体里的野兽又一次咆哮着想要冲出牢笼。他把视线转向摆钟，午夜已到，钟声响彻整座高塔。

## 兽性瞬间盖过了人性，范海辛只觉得身体再度被撕裂。他把德古拉翻了过来。狼人抓住了德古拉的前胸，冲他的脸咆哮，口水滴了一地。

## 然而德古拉轻松的脱离了狼人的桎梏，恢复了人形。他低沉而空洞地笑了，“我早已计划好了一切。”他笑着靠近狼人，“来，我的小宠物，到我身边来。”还一边招手。

## 范海辛试图抵抗，他发现自己只是因为德古拉的一个指令就乖乖朝着他的巢穴靠近。 _不！不！这绝不可能发生！_ 他的全部灵魂在叫着停下来，并恳请他攻击敌人，并尽可能改变这现状，但是他只是走到吸血鬼身边然后搔搔耳朵。这可真是耻辱。

## “真是完美!”德古拉咆哮着，感到全新的力量在周身游走。他正把一个凶狠的生物踩在脚底下。他不仅是有了一个新的狼人奴隶，他还控制了 _伟大的范海辛_ 。

## 卡尔震惊地看着这一切，他的手中还紧握着银马桩，准备着给德古拉致命一击。但是范海辛失败了，德古拉还活着。他马上反应过来，小心翼翼地后退躲到角落里，离德古拉和他的新“宠物”远远的，同时还不忘抓住安娜的胳膊把她也拉走。尽管他知道安娜还在试图给范海辛注射解药，但他不能那么做。他需要研制更强力的解毒剂，为了范海辛——还有其他狼人。

##  _坚持住，范海辛。我会回来救你的。_ 卡尔用力抓着安娜的胳膊，以免她挣脱。

## “放开我，”她嘶声喊道。

## 他冲着安娜吼回去,“不行，我们得在被做成吸血鬼的宵夜之前离开这个鬼地方。”

## “那范海辛怎么办？”

## “我在这儿压根帮不上他什么忙。拜托了，我们必须马上离开，被他发现就惨了。安娜，求你了，死在这儿的话可就真的一点儿办法都没了。”他愈发用力地扯她的胳膊。

## 她举起反狼毒制剂。“这个要怎么办？”

## 卡尔睁大眼睛。“带上它。我需要它。”以防她做出什么不必要的蠢事，他让安娜走在前面，这样他好看着她。

## 这计划简直糟糕透顶。范海辛应该杀了德古拉，然后接受治疗，而不是成为吸血鬼的哈巴狗——字面上的意思。天时和地利他们一样都没占到。在范海辛再次给予吸血鬼一击的时候乌云重新遮住了月亮，他无力的恢复赤裸——然后臣服于古堡的主人。现在卡尔能为他的朋友做的唯一的事就是祈祷。

## 他觉得自己正被一条纤细而有力的手臂紧紧压在墙上。他紧皱眉头看向安娜。她竖起一根指头贴上嘴唇，悄声说道，“安静点，小矮人。他们不会打扰咱们的除非他发现咱们。他们正忙着干活呢。”

## 卡尔越过安娜观察吸血鬼的小奴隶们。他听不懂它们的语言，但他清楚认识到它们在搬运大型机械。“它们要把那玩意儿弄哪去？”

## “不清楚，但我们不能再这样待下去了。”

## 虽然他很想知道矮人（Dwergi ）们去了哪，但他更想离开这个令人毛骨悚然的城堡。就在他们踏上通往出口的长长的过道时他脑子里闪过一个念头。“呃，安娜，我们怎么回薇洛莉城堡（Castle Valerious）？我们不能双向穿过那面镜子，这面是封死的。”

## “什么？”她抓住他。“你怎么不早说？”

## 卡尔生气了。“别冲我发脾气。一头扎进这里也不管有没有回去的路的人可不是我。”

## “对不起，卡尔。他来这里是为了帮我，可他现在却不知所踪！”

## 卡尔可以明显感受到安娜开始沮丧。但是不管怎样他们都不能乱了阵脚，他俩都死了的话就没人能够帮范海辛了。他对她报以坚定的目光。“我知道。但是我们现在什么也做不了。我们得先回到薇洛莉城堡，然后我会做些研究改进。现在先找到出路离开这里!”

## 德古拉将他锁在一间只有一扇小窗的屋子里，花了几个小时来观察他在狼人与人类形态间转换。范海辛祈求黎明的到来，好结束他的痛苦，但是黑夜似乎永远不会过去。他所有关于逃脱的尝试都以失败告终。他也没有成功入睡过。当他想到卡尔和安娜时心底会燃起一点小小的希望，但它们消逝的速度好比乌云遮住月亮。他们都帮不了他。他是一个怪物，总有一天有人会取走他的性命。认识到这点后，他的心沉到了谷底。只有在变身为狼人的时候他才会重新找到活力。

## “过来，我的小宠物，你得服侍我。你躺在地板上什么都不做的话我要怎么享受呢？”

## 范海辛呻吟出声，但是一动不动。他全身都在疼，没有力气也没有要动的欲望。他不记得自己最后一次睡觉是在什么时候——也许是昨天？前天？或者还要早？况且他现在也不敢睡，一会儿云层会再次移开，狼人又会从他体内苏醒过来。

## 变身过程比他预想的更加痛苦。在跟德古拉搏斗时他完全没顾及，但现在他没法战斗，急需休息，并且那痛苦一次比一次强烈。他的尖叫声回荡在厚重石墙围起的空间内，混合着吸血鬼从门边传来的假笑。他想跳到门边把吸血鬼拍成肉饼，但他没有力气了。他连呼吸都有些困难，更别提战斗。

## “你会主动取悦我的，加百列。至于现在，还是让我来为你献上一舞吧，以你的尖叫为乐章。它将持续一段时间直到黎明来临，云层依旧翻滚。我会好好享受你的痛苦。”德古拉透过门上的小窗注视着地板上的破碎人形。“你一定会是个好宠物，老朋友。”他离开了那扇门，身后新一轮的变身带来的惨叫冲击着他的耳膜。

## 范海辛一转换成狼人形态就狠狠撞击大门，留下凹痕。当他发现有人拎着电击刺从楼上下来时他会咆哮。那男人被吓了一大跳然后三步并作两步远离了门所在的位置。范海辛——狼人状态舔舐着自己的肋部，突然意识到几个小时已经过去了，至少距离他上一次吃东西时是这样，而眼前这个人将成为不错的点心。

## “你这个蠢货！”德古拉掐着那人的下巴吼道。“你不准靠近这个家伙。如果你这么做了，我会杀了你。”

## 那人惊恐地拿着电击枪跑出了走廊。范海辛，无论如何都不能确定——德古拉是在保护他还是在等着折磨他？明显的是云层又消散开来，狼人消失了，范海辛发现自己正试图抓着门好让疲惫的腿脚站起来。然而他失败了。他重重地砸在地上并且很快耗光了力气。

## 德古拉看着门内的一切，他的声音隐含着关心，“加百列，为了你，我希望天空被黑暗以及乌云所笼罩。”他一直乐于享受从前的对手那凄厉的惨叫，但他知道范海辛不一样。他也许会在某些方面小小提示一下，但是现在——还是继续就着尖叫声舞蹈吧。

## “你是怎么知道那个出口的？”当他们跑下楼梯时安娜问道。

## “我也不知道。我猜的，还猜对了，这又有什么关系呢？”卡尔回答道，巴不得离吸血鬼那冷冰冰的城堡越远越好。他同时希望回去救范海辛的时候也能顺利。“现在，如果你不介意，我要去做个祈祷。”

## 安娜点点头。“当然不。我不会打扰你的。要是想吃晚饭了就下楼来。”

## 卡尔冲她点点头，然后回到经常被他当做实验室使用的房间，跪在沙发上，双手交叠。“上帝啊...我现在要为他祈祷，因为他被要求去做无法完成之事，且无法为自身祈祷。他一向如此，父亲。他会做一切他人委托之事，即使自身难保。这一次，他也许回不来了。他被囚禁了，我不知道该如何救他。他需要我正如我需要您。我还需要时间。在我能够找出救他的办法之前请您保佑他。别让他失去希望。他比以往都更需要你——即使他嘴上不说。原谅他吧，天父，为他以往的沉默无言，总有一天他会开口的。他会平安归来的。而这一切都需要您的帮助。”

## 卡尔的祈祷持续了几个小时，直到安娜进来问他是否要吃晚饭才停下来。“我是该吃点东西了，没错嗯。”他缓缓起身，拿起一本书，加入了晚餐行列。

## 安娜将她的餐叉摆在碟子旁边。“你已经沉默了好一会儿。发现什么有用的没？”

## 卡尔严肃地摇摇头，视线没有离开他的书。“没有。”

## “需要我帮忙吗？”安娜越来越担心卡尔——还有范海辛。

## “不用。”卡尔从椅子上站起来，手里还拿着书。“需要我帮忙收拾桌子吗？”

## 安娜轻轻地摇头。“我能搞定它，谢啦。”

## “谢谢你的晚餐，”他抬眼看向安娜。“非常抱歉，我不是一个好伙伴，但是你如果不介意的话，我还有大量的研究等着做。”

## 卡尔离开餐厅时安娜悲伤地笑了。他能否救出范海辛？还是说他们唯一的选择就是杀回德古拉的老巢干掉他？她不希望范海辛死去，却又觉得得花时间好好考虑二者的可能性。

## “这儿日落的真快，对吧，加百列？”德古拉透过小窗问道。“你看，这儿只有冬天，白天还很短。”他靠在了门上，叹了口气。“没有新娘的夜晚是如此孤单。我该做些什么？”

## “你做什么都与我无关，”范海辛在墙角咆哮，试图停止打颤。这房间太他妈的冷了。石头很冷，石头地板很冷，而且每当有风从窗户灌进来时雪屑会落进来，在房间里打转儿，使得温度更低。赤裸着只能更冷。“让我一个人待着。”

## 与此同时德古拉露出了傲慢却干净的笑容。“噢，我想你并没有搞清楚现状，加百列。你能活到现在都是托我的福。”

## 一声刺耳的刮擦引起了范海辛的注意，他从蜷缩着的角落里抬起头看。德古拉打开了门，就站在门口。“跟我来，加百列。”

## “是你的话我哪也不去。”

## 德古拉挑起一边眉毛然后诡谲地笑了。“我再说一遍，你搞错了情况。我说 _跟我来，加百列。_ ”他举起手臂示意道。

## 直到他站在德古拉面前他才察觉自己的意志在吸血鬼的指令下根本不值一提。他眨眨眼，摇摇头，努力不使自己颤抖。“你要对我做-做什-什么？”

## 德古拉唇边浮现出一个邪恶的微笑。“我的，我的，加百列，我很确信我将享受接下来的事情。”他转身走进大厅，没有丝毫警惕。“跟着我，加百列。”

## 他再怎么努力，都没法阻止自己向前的脚步，他的身体已经完全服从德古拉指挥。但现在他的身心都已 _完全的_ 受控，余下的成为吸血鬼奴隶的念头吓到了他。

## 城堡内供穿行的走廊很冷，且布满厚重的灰尘。脱离德古拉的控制的话他就一步也走不了了，他的身体冻僵了。他能感觉到四肢冷的发颤，但双脚仍在行走，跟随者他的 _主人_ 。他为一个无意识的想法而脊柱发抖——德古拉是他的主人。

## 德古拉笑了。“是的，我的小宠物。你应该已经认识到了。就是现在，来吧，我有办法让你暖和起来。”他瞥见范海辛正偷瞄着窗户试图寻找月亮的踪影。“别担心，我的宠物，今晚你不用变身。”

## 范海辛没觉得这话能令他安心。

## 当安娜再次看望卡尔的时候他已经睡着了，脸埋在他的书里。她给他盖上了厚厚的毯子来抵御特兰西瓦尼亚的严寒，捻灭了灯芯让他睡得更安稳。

## 自从他们被迫留范海辛一人在德古拉的老巢后薇洛莉城堡像是更加寒冷黑暗了。她恨自己不该那样对待范海辛，他是个勇士，他会为自由而战，而一个没落公主浪费她的时间来替他担心则完全没有必要。“愿你平安，范海辛。”她在通往自己房间的黑暗过道上低声说着。她也需要休息然后才能帮他。

## 阳光透进窗后模糊而温暖的光亮挠着卡尔的鼻子，把他从睡梦中唤醒。“噢天哪。”他朝下看然后发现自己在昨天读的书上流了一大滩口水。眨眨眼试图赶走瞌睡虫，他再次看了眼书本，看到了一些昨晚他在与睡魔作斗争时忽略的内容。“这个说不定能行。”他夹了一张书签进去，然后反复翻阅他的其他笔记。

## 卡尔花了一天中的大部分时间来排查书籍和卷轴以及羊皮纸，还有一切他能拿在手中翻找的物品。他的笔记全是密密麻麻的涂画，就连页边空白处都写满了压缩后的化学公式及其解法。尽管他的手指痉挛，眼睛酸疼，但是他不找出方法就绝不放弃。即便是食物也不能撼动他分毫。

## “卡尔，你不休息的话至少也吃点东西。你需要保持充沛的精力。”安娜再次恳求他。

## 他向她摆摆手。“不是现在。我想我已经有点头绪了。”同时他草草写了半页纸，又开始翻阅其他书籍。“你走吧，我会吃东西的。”   

## 安娜叹了口气。这已经是他第五次这么跟她说了，而每次她回来看都发现食物一点都没被人动过。而这一次，也就是第六次，她决定采取强硬手段让他就范。她将盛满食物的托盘放在桌边，无声地向书桌靠近，把手按在卡尔正在读的书上。“卡尔，我坚持认为你现在该停下来然后去吃东西，不然我就把你拖出去。”

## 让人心烦的是卡尔皱起眉头对着安娜咆哮起来。“我——还——没结束。”

## 安娜的回应则冷静、轻柔的多：“我知道，但是你不吃的话就别想接着干。你现在这样子能帮上他什么忙？”

## 卡尔愤怒地从椅子里站起来走到装着新鲜食物的盘子边上，抓了几片奶酪还有饼干，把他们胡乱叠到一起然后一边咬着一边回到工作台。“现在满意了？”他不客气的说着，饼干屑喷的书上到处都是。

## 安娜翻了个白眼将吃剩的食物端出了房间。“吃了总比没吃好，我敢保证。”

## 范海辛紧张地跟随德古拉穿过走廊，在德古拉令人不安的注视下被绑在了床上。他先是被推倒在床，然后手腕和脚踝分别被绑在牢固的床柱上，德古拉把他晾在那里，自己不知去那里风流快活了。

## 德古拉什么时候搞到一张床的？他用得到床吗？他不是睡在棺材里的吗？

## “喜欢这床吗，加百列？”德古拉用他那参差不齐的长指甲划过范海辛的腿。“你是否尝试过在棺材里做爱？”他又悚然一笑。“别担心，一切都很干净，加百列。”他的手搭上范海辛的膝盖，沿着紧实的大腿一直抚到细窄的臀部。吸血鬼有个计划。他轻易就能让范海辛臣服于自己——床上也不例外——但他更喜欢一步一步地摧毁对手。

## 这种身体接触无疑是色情的，同时也让他厌恶。而同时带来的一些轻微的疼痛则让他猛然醒悟到德古拉正在他的身上游走。他试图阻止那只作恶的手，但没什么用，所以他闭上眼睛，把头扭到另一边。

## “看着我，加百列。”吸血鬼耐心地等待着，直到范海辛极不情愿地把头扭回来他都没把手拿开。“好孩子，我希望你能专心些。”

## “我一刻也不想在这儿待了，”范海辛咆哮着再次挣扎了起来。

## 德古拉笑了。“好吧，可是我希望你留在这里。”他伸出一根指头绕着范海辛疲软的阴茎打转，在品尝着他的颤栗的同时悄悄滑到囚犯的臀部。“来点更刺激的？”

## “不！”范海辛哭了出来，试着不让自己发出呻吟。他恨自己的身体会在敌人的抚摸下得到快感这个事实——德古拉的抚摸。但他最终还是睡了一觉，同时他再也无法像之前一样屏蔽掉恶心的感觉。他不能确定自己身体的实际反应和敌人对自己做的事情哪一个更让他觉得耻辱。

## “不？”德古拉发出疑问。“你一定是在撒谎。”德古拉舔了一根手指后放到范海辛肚脐边上打转，轻轻地下滑到他的性器上，然后绕过它来到了他的臀部。

## 范海辛抿紧了嘴，避免自己发出声音。他听到了一些东西——像是什么人的呻吟——然后他捕捉到吸血鬼唇边的一抹笑。呜咽声是他自己发出来的。他为自己渴望得到德古拉的抚摸而感到恶心。

## 他缩起身子试图躲开，挪动臀部想要尽可能地避开德古拉作恶的手指。但是没用，德古拉冰冷的手指笼罩着他身上的每一寸，还把他给划伤了，顺便还把他拖进地狱。他觉得胆汁都快呕出来了，闭上了眼，默默祈求吸血鬼能停止。

## “范海辛？”卡尔喘息着抬起头。他觉得自己听到了某些附近传来的声音。某些像是范海辛发出来的——也许是痛苦，也许是祈求的声音，但他无法确定。它只持续了一阵。他也没办法确定他是真的听到了还是他在做梦。他对着天花板低声祈祷，“我再次请求您，把他平安带回来。”

## 又一个漫长的夜晚过去了，卡尔依旧没怎么休息。他笔直的站在桌前踱步。当他走向门口时他瞥见有东西在墙上的画里，但是当他再看过去时，那东西消失了。“这可真奇怪。”他一边摇了摇头，一边继续下楼。

## “卡尔？”就在男修士在角落里打转的同时安娜吃了一惊。“我还以为你把自己永久性的锁在塔里呢。”

## 他得意地笑了。“我不会被锁在高塔里的。你才是真正的公主。”声音里夹杂着困意。

## “好吧。来点早餐？”她向后指指厨房，把他拽过来按在椅子上。“吃吧。”

## 这次卡尔没有异议。他太饿了，没有力气去抗议。事实上，他进餐的时候异乎寻常的沉默——一系列事情——祈祷，祝愿，扫描所有他能在书中找到的相关数据，一切都搅在了一起，然后他正要试着理出头绪。办法就在眼前，他会找到它。

## 安娜看着男修士吃光他的食物然后慢吞吞地回到走廊。“祝你顺利，卡尔。我希望你能找到方法，”她在他身后悄声说道。特兰西瓦尼亚也许表面上看非常光明，但是她能够看到被德古拉奴役的黑暗和痛苦。德古拉杀死了她的父亲，还几乎要为她哥哥的死负全责，除此之外还虐待弗兰肯斯坦，夺去了几个村民的性命——拜他的子孙所赐。杀死他不足以弥补他犯下的过错，但她会尽力这么做——不管付出什么代价。

## 她也曾希望自己能帮卡尔更多，但是每次当她开口询问，卡尔总是回答‘不’，然后他可以处理的很好。早餐结束后她去了维肯的房间。她记得他在寻找有关父亲的线索时提到了某些东西。它可以是一把钥匙，也可能是一把锁或者一个谜语。她能确定他把它藏在了自己的房间里。他总是把东西藏在那儿——嵌在墙里，藏在隔间里，其他家庭成员都不知道——除了安娜。她知道维肯所有的秘密。

## “看着我，加百列。”德古拉命令道。

## 范海辛睁开了眼，发现德古拉跪在他的两腿之间，一下一下地抚着他的阴茎。他情不自禁的发出了享受的呻吟。他摇摆臀部想获得进一步的触碰；而每次德古拉停下的时候他都会呜咽出声。

## 他痛恨德古拉对他的控制，他的身体已经不属于他了。他以前有过高潮的体验，但并不是他的敌人给予的。至少不是以这种方式。他记得以前在与敌人搏斗的时候会性奋，或者战斗训练的时候；他不知道为什么，但是战斗能让他激情万丈。有时候他会找办法冷静下来，有时候则顺其自然。但是在德古拉的城堡里，被绑在他的床上，注视着德古拉将自己拖入欲望的泥沼——他真希望能够忘掉这一切。他一点也不想跟德古拉待在一起，也不想裸着，还该死的勃起了。

## “喔，加百列。你真是坚强又顽固。你为什么就不能放纵自己一回呢？”德古拉在问的时候手上动作没停，绕着范海辛的性器打转想诱使他高潮。但他硬是忍住了。

## 作为回应范海辛哼了一声。“我会跟你战斗到底的。”

## 德古拉又笑了。“噢不，加百列，你不会的。”他继续抚摸着范海辛，加重力道，摩挲性器的头部。他的另一只手则把玩着男人的双球。“你会和我一起堕落，加百列。就像过去一样。”

## “不，”他咆哮着想从那双作恶的手中挣脱出来。但这显然是不可能的，他就快接近高潮了。他试着保持平衡，但是德古拉的手指变本加厉地玩弄他的阴茎和睾丸。当他达到高潮时他射在了德古拉的手上，并大叫着向后仰头，臀部向前顶弄...

##  _..._ _就跟以前一样..._ 为什么这声音如此熟悉？为什么他脑子里有股他知道德古拉在讲什么的感觉？

## “是的，”德古拉彻底地占据和破坏范海辛的思考。“是的，加百列，是的！和我一起！”他继续抚着他的性器，用手蘸了范海辛释放出的精华，伸进嘴里品尝那熟悉的味道。当他吮吸手指的时候他的脸上露出了近乎高潮的表情。他得到了他想要的。

## 范海辛对此感到愤怒。他多希望这是个噩梦，但他知道这不可能，他仍然清醒。温热的皮肤，空洞的笑声，奇异的放松感都在提醒他这一切都是真实发生的。他想穿墙而过，逃到任何没有德古拉的地方。

## 卡尔捧着书，看着窗外落下轻柔的雪花。 _你在哪儿，范海辛？如果可能的话，试着自己逃出来。我开始有点沮丧了。我不会放弃寻找任何可能的方法，但是我目前毫无进展。我想念你。_ 他低下脑袋，轻轻摇了摇，叹了口气。让他困惑不解的是，他想知道是什么东西在那幅画里，于是他又去看了一遍，检查过后还是什么都没有。

## 那本书并没有帮上什么忙，他搜索到的关键词开始在他脑子里糊成一团。他需要一些——任何——一个点拨，一个暗示，一个指向。

## “卡尔，你还好吗？”

## 他听到安娜的声音在门口响起，但他没有从窗边扭过头来。“我很好，谢谢。”

## “找到方法了？怎样救他出来？如何治愈狼人？”

## 卡尔摇着头。“没有。”他一直寄希望于那本书，但看起来他需要回罗马把他那些抗毒化学制剂再多制造几份带回来，就是这样。

## 安娜叹息着把手搭上卡尔的肩膀。他甚至都没注意到她来了多久。“要我说，你得快些出发。”

## 他点点头。“是的。回罗马一趟，我需要我的实验室。”

## “我去拿反狼毒制剂。”安娜把门打开，又折回来。“你怎么回罗马？”

## “怎么出来就怎么回去。”卡尔最后返回窗边。“我没多少时间收拾，我需要连夜出发。”

## “我和你一起去。”安娜伸出一只手。“我早就打定主意了，我会尽可能的帮你。”

## “你不用待在这儿？”

## “待在这里有什么用呢？吸血鬼新娘和她的子嗣都已经死了，德古拉又有了他的新玩具。”

## 男修士愤怒地咆哮起来。“他不是玩具！就算他在一个傲慢自大的混账吸血鬼手里，他也还是一个人，他需要我救他出来，而我会救他出来。”卡尔愤怒地越过安娜去收拾他为数不多的行李以及范海辛落在他包里的几件东西。“现在如果你能行个便，我有很长的路要赶。”他推开她然后出了门。

## “卡尔...等等...”安娜紧跟在他身后...“卡尔，我不是那个意思。我知道他对你有多重要。卡尔——”

## 男修士已经走远了。


	2. Chapter 2

范海辛在角落里缩成一团。这间房是新的——是的，再次。已经换了多少次房间了？在第十次或是第十五次以后他已彻底记不清了，他被绑在德古拉的床上，忍受着他的抚摸——有时候会高潮，有时候则差点儿。他恨这一切。   
    这间新屋子跟以前的比起来并没有好到哪里去。这间更小，且依旧没有家具，更没有毯子，还冷得如同冰窖。有些日子他的身体剧烈抖动以至于无法入睡，就算睡着了也会猛然惊醒，他觉得骨头都要冻碎了。然而更多时候他觉得还是死了更好——就算是地狱也比这儿暖和啊。   
    但是有样东西比寒冷刺骨更加让他难受，那就是侵犯。德古拉控制了他的身心。那个吸血鬼可以让他硬起来，让他高潮——仅仅是通过触摸。在某些潜意识层面，好吧，他很享受这些触碰，然后这感觉比其他东西更使他惊恐。他不知道自己怎么会对这些下流的行为产生兴趣，就算它们令他作呕。   
    德古拉空洞的笑声传来，他立刻面朝角落，不想再看到吸血鬼。他只想一个人呆着，找到逃出去的办法或是原地等死，虽然他的下腹开始燥热并渴望埋入什么温暖的地方。   
    “我能看到你，加百列。你别想从我身边逃开。”   
    范海辛没有出声，试图假装德古拉并不存在，试着假装这一切都是梦境。如果这一切是个梦，他就会醒过来消灭一切使他痛苦的事物；但是如果不是梦，他得继续忍受被当做满足德古拉性需求的工具。   
唯一能安慰他的是德古拉并没有在这个冰冷的、空荡荡的房间里侵犯他。这就好比他得到了一个庇护所。只要呆在这些房间里，他可以使自己的思维进入另一个他被传统意味上的拷打虐待而不是被自己的宿敌性侵犯的世界。   
“加百列，你为什么躲在角落里？”德古拉走过来问道。他在范海辛身边跪下来，梳理着后者的头发。随后他钳住范海辛的下巴迫使他把头转过来。“我知道你正在渴求我的关注。我能读懂你流露出的眼神。我以前就见过了，我的小宠物。”   
    他俩的嘴唇距离近的可以接吻，德古拉有意让范海辛 _感受到_ 他们现在离的有多近。他舔了舔唇，尝到了吸血鬼唇上散发出的陈腐气息。有那么一会儿，他觉得吸血鬼要吻他。   
    “加百列，你从现在开始属于我了。你什么都做不了，除了臣服。”德古拉闭上眼睛，嗅着范海辛的脖子，撷取他的囚犯的味道。有一天他还品尝了那味道。然后他下达了命令，“起来。站起来。”   
    范海辛开始用头撞墙，然后因疼痛眨了眨眼。“什—什么？”问完后他的牙齿仍在打战。   
    “站。起。来，”德古拉重复着。   
    他犹豫着站起来，由于疲惫和寒冷身体摇摆不定。德古拉跟着他一块儿起身，手在他身上抚摸，一直到胸口。那让范海辛不停地颤栗。当德古拉有力的手指绕着他的阴茎开始漫长而缓慢的抚摸时他发出痛苦的大叫。   
_请不要这样。别在这里。不。_ 他的气音卡在了喉咙里，他挫败地低下了头。他费了所有力气才能不让自己哭出来。   
“我告诉过你什么了，加百列？”   
    卡尔在见到红衣主教Jinette之前被他的内侍们拦下并被要求拿掉行李。站在门口时他脑子不断涌出从前的记忆——他与范海辛关于所使用武器的争论，或是有关近来战斗的总结，如何让下场战斗更加漂亮，然后一些奇特的点子就冒出来了；他们还会讲冒险故事——比如被范海辛干掉的怪物，卡尔的异性朋友——满的溢出来的热白兰地啦，在罗马的街道上走着就为扎堆看热闹啦，以及其他好玩的事情。他想念他。说真的，范海辛永远都不会让他省心，但他永远不会抛弃这份感情，这才是关键，他才不会让范海辛白成为那傲慢自大的吸血鬼的卑微的奴仆。   
    “卡尔，主教正在里面等你，”一个随行研究人员轻柔的话语从门边传来。   
    “谢谢你，我自己来就行。”   
    他把用得上的书收拾好然后起身带上门。步行去主教的书房需要半天，还要爬几层楼梯，但他早就习惯了。大多数时间里他都很喜欢走这趟路，但今天不属于‘大多数时间’，今天他必须说服主教让自己去救范海辛，并表示自己不希望这次会面草草收尾。   
    “卡尔，来。请坐吧，”Jinette让他进来，然后给他递了一把椅子。   
    卡尔坐下来，把书本搁在膝盖上。这书没什么特别的，就记录着他近来的研究成果而已。“我无意占用您太多时间，但我认为应该向您通报目前的情况。”   
    Jinette点了点头。“请讲。”   
    男修士在组织措辞的时候重重地吞咽了口唾沫。“阁下，范海辛被俘虏了。”说重点——他认识到他越言简就越能得偿所愿。   
    “谁干的？”   
    “呃，是德古拉。”卡尔试着不畏畏缩缩；他知道Jinette下一步的反应可能会令他难堪。   
    “那他现在被释放了吗？”   
_这就解释清楚为什么我的脑袋还在了；Jinette认为这是一次任务报告。不过我还是得跟我的脑袋说拜拜了。_ “还没有，阁下。所以我才来这儿。”   
    Jinette主教皱起眉头。“你需要救援队吗？”   
    “暂时不用，阁下。”就在他认识到自己说了什么后他的嘴角抽搐了一下。“我得先做些实验。”   
    “图书馆永远对你开放，卡尔。”   
    “是的，阁下，谢谢你。但是我需要做些化学分析。”   
    “为什么？”   
    这就是为什么卡尔和范海辛在经历了许多破事儿之后还能融洽相处：“因为我不能确定自己能像以前一样从那个入口进去。同理从德古拉的巢穴返回也一样。我无从知晓那个入口是不断变化位置还是始终静止不动。”他没在说谎，但这也不全是实话。   
    “很好。你还有别的要求吗？”   
_这就行了？这可太容易了，我觉得。他会不会有什么疑问？_ “以免受到干扰，我需要一个私人研究室。”   
    Jinette笑的意味深长。“不要浪费你的运气，卡尔。”   
    卡尔对他灿烂一笑。“我不得不这么做。万分感谢您，阁下。我马上就去做。”他起身离开时朝主教点头示意，但主教一个招手又让他停下来。“有何吩咐，阁下？” _该死的——被抓包了。_   
    “把他带回来。我们需要他。”   
    卡尔尊敬地鞠了一躬。“没问题。”   
    “再等等，卡尔，”主教等着卡尔回应，“你如何治愈狼人？”   
    “噢，这个，”他努力组织着语言。“它还处于早期研究阶段，并且我们很难弄到狼人来做实验。但是我希望能够尽快找到方法，托您的福。”   
    “非常好。去做吧。”   
    他再次点点头然后赶在面部表情出卖他之前匆忙离开主教的办公室。他是真的不知道入口是如何运作的，如果主教的人知道了，他就更有理由隐瞒范海辛成了狼人且被德古拉控制的事实。一旦他泄露了有关入口的信息，Jinette就会派遣别的人去‘营救’范海辛，他绝不会让这种事情发生。   
    德古拉离开之后，范海辛抑制不住地泪流满面，有些还滴在了肮脏的地板上。他又挪到了曾经跪着的堆满了呕吐物且有精液的角落。光是挪动他那冰冷、打着哆嗦的四肢穿过这间六英尺宽的房间就花了半个早上。现在，他只想死。   
    但他知道这绝不可能。他刚睡着就听到开门声。他闭着眼睛，双手放在头顶，身体蜷成一团，假装睡得很熟。他的身体剧烈抖动着，但他不知道是寒冷导致的还是恐惧使然。他已经毁于德古拉的折磨和操控，短期内无法修复。挫败和绝望感点燃了他的怒火——他痛恨这种失控的感觉。他痛恨 _被人_ 操控。   
    “噢，加百列...”德古拉哼着不成调子的歌走进房间。“我再次来寻求你的帮助。你是个非常棒的宠物，而满月又快到了。我需要你为我做点事。”德古拉跪在他旁边，边说着话边用手抚过他的发。“我知道你没睡着，加百列。”梳着他头发的手猛然收紧然后用力把他的头往吸血鬼的方向扯。“我要你去探望我的一个朋友”德古拉靠近他低声说着，给他下一系列指令的同时像对待一条狗一样爱抚他。“你出去的时候可以饱餐一顿，加百列。你需要保持充沛的精力。”   
    范海辛比以往都更加想要忽视这道指令，但是体表突如其来的起伏抽搐显示着变身已经开始，并告诉他他无法抗拒。伴随着饥饿的咆哮狼人冲破枷锁获得了自由，爪子在门上留下几道巨大的划痕。 _我希望我能控制住——但我不能，我还有可能伤害无辜的人。这不是我。卡尔，不论你在哪——请帮帮我。_   
    德古拉笑着打开门，只是看了一眼狼人就让后者乖乖坐下并冷静下来。德古拉的手指穿过他厚重的皮毛抚摸着，对着他面露微笑。“我亲爱的，加百列，我也许该给你找个玩伴。”吸血鬼叹了口气，从门边退开。“至于现在，你有任务要做。去吧。”   
    狼人活动活动筋骨，然后飞快地冲出门在走廊上狂奔。他跃下楼梯然后撞碎窗玻璃跳出去，完全忽视了旁边那本该是任何一个城堡都会有的花园此刻却荒凉、被冰雪覆盖着的废弃之地。   
    这野兽通过入口到达了薇洛莉城堡的某个角落。他嗅着空气以便确定掠食的地点，然后悄无声息地穿过走廊。   
    “噢，上帝呀！”一个臃肿的男人在看到门边蹲着的狼人之后惊恐地大声喊叫。“他派你来的，不是吗？为了杀死我。因为我还没找到他想要的。我很抱歉，我还在寻找。我只是需要更多时间。你也知道，公主她命令我寸步不离的看着这城堡。求求你，放过我吧。”他语无伦次地向后躲，直到后背紧紧贴上墙壁，膝盖还打着颤。   
    狼人鼻孔喷着气表示鄙夷，转身欲走。但是他余光瞟到了离他很近的桌上有本打开的书。他靠近那本书嗅了嗅，然后打量在角落里大声哀求着的大汗淋漓的胖子。   
    那男人结结巴巴地开口，“那是本日记。一本家族史。枯燥无趣，当然了，这书还很耐磨。我一直在研究它，希望能找到跟主人想要的东西有关的线索。目前为止什么都没有。”   
    狼人发出不满的咆哮，离开了房间。他得神不知鬼不觉的穿到薇洛莉城堡的另一边才能回德古拉城堡。他爬上城堡顶端，在塔尖之间穿梭。他小心翼翼地顺着墙滑到阳台上，用鼻子顶开门。   
    狼人在听到从房间里传来的喘息声后飞快地朝上看了一眼并固定住身体，希望能完全被夜色隐藏。他闭上双眼，把呼吸放浅。根据气味他知道是安娜在房间里，但他不想让她看到他此刻的样子。   
    “我的天哪！是维肯吗？”她震惊地问道，来到阳台上，透过浓浓的黑暗凝视着他。   
    狼人扭过头去，极力克制着想要对她流泪将她撕碎或是用眼神恳求她杀了他的欲望。他只想回到德古拉城堡那寒冷，潮湿的洞穴，然后等死。他所能做的就是躲开这些他曾经想要保护的人们。   
    安娜越走越近。“不，你不是维肯。那会是谁呢？”她想仔细看看狼人，但他冲她咆哮，想赶走她。她在狼人对面坐下，身体向一边倾斜并露出脖子。“来咬我。把我也变成狼人。把我变成你的同类。”   
    狼人好奇里夹杂着困惑的歪头看着她，随后不屑地打了个响鼻离开了。当他蹿出门的时候乌云遮住了满月的光辉，他的人形从急速脱落的毛皮里显露出来。两腿打着颤，范海辛就快昏过去了，但他硬撑着靠在了墙上。   
    “不对，难道是范海辛？”安娜抽了口气，手捂住了嘴。   
    “把烧杯递给我，”卡尔说道，朝着桌子的另一端挥手。   
    他把不同的溶液混在一起，用火焰烧灼观察反应，然后抽空在笔记本上草草写下几个计算公式。当第一批混合物被制造出来后，他开始记录下一阶段的日志。这就是过去几天里他一直在重复做的事情，他也没有什么进展，但他还是坚持在做。   
    “我们有什么实验项目吗？”他问助手。   
    “呃，目前还没，卡尔。我们还在寻找。除了满月，其他日子里都很难抓到狼人。更多的——所以你就等着狼人来吃你了再抓啦。”   
    卡尔皱起眉头。“可今天就是满月。”是这些人一向这么蠢还是他自己忽略了什么信息？   
    “没错，但同时也意味着我们只有三天时间来实行抓捕然后开始实验。”   
    “就这么干吧。” _还是比我想的要聪明一点嘛。_ “没有狼人就无法完成实验。”   
    助手点了点头。“放心吧，卡尔。我们会尽己所能的。”   
    当他抬起头的时候助手已经消失在了门口。   
    他看着放在地上的一个有待试验的武器，他闭上眼睛，几乎要被回忆淹没。他总会为范海辛在看到他发明的新武器之后的表情而欣喜，或是小小的懊恼。范海辛对某些新东西总是兴致缺缺，这让他很伤心。   
    他枕着胳膊趴在桌上。上星期夜以继日的忙碌几乎要把他压垮，但他必须找到办法。一只手轻柔的抚摸着他的肩膀，他几乎是立刻抬起头，希望那是范海辛。然而现实无情地打碎了他的幻想。   
    “卡尔，你该休息了。你已经为此劳累很久了。来吧，不要虐待自己。”   
    卡尔没有说话，乖乖起身绕过旁边的修士回到自己的房间。他坐在床上，没有像往常一样祈祷，他早已泣不成声。他极为迫切的想让他的朋友归来。 _也许他永远都不会知道我有多需要他。_   
    “安娜？”范海辛抓着墙面试图保持身体直立。   
    “上帝呀，我们曾...我是说...你真的——自由了？”安娜靠近他，并伸出一只手。   
    “别过来。”他摇了摇头。“不，他在召唤我回去。”他喘着粗气，极力阻止自己变身，还对着她咆哮。“你想变得跟我一样吗？想受困于你所不能控制的力量吗？”语气里满是厌恶，然而他自身却由于这想法而瑟缩了一下。   
    安娜飞速地摇头，“不，我——我想与你一起。”她深吸了几口气。“我没有别的法子，我也不知道这是不是你。范海辛...”   
    他咬牙伸手示意她别动。“别过来。离的越远越好。”与此同时他自己也在后退，“我永远不会...我不会对任何人做这种事。我不能...”   
    她试图追上他。“可是——”她的声音顿住了。“我——”看到狼人开始变身时她停了下来。那一瞬她非常害怕，但是狼人只是咆哮着离开然后钻进一面古老的镜子里不见了。   
    狼人掉进了冰冻城堡，在走廊上滑行一段之后“砰”的一声撞在了对面的墙上。重新站起来之后它在城堡里穿行，寻找自己的主人。   
    “你回来了。要是谢尔盖能长点脑子就好了。”德古拉伸手招呼狼人过来坐他旁边，他小幅度的晃着头。“你本来可以有一个玩伴——或者一顿大餐——可是你把她放了。我要对你进行进一步训练，小宠物。”   
    狼人在吸血鬼身旁坐下来，不停地咆哮，嚎叫。当德古拉抚摸它的皮毛时它便立刻安静下来。但与表象不同的是，范海辛的内心翻江倒海；他想摆脱狼人的身份，想逃离德古拉的掌控，想远离这一切不幸的事情。   
    “来吧，满月就快消失了，我还需要你服侍我呢。”德古拉领着狼人，有着乌黑发亮皮毛和发达肌肉的狼人，进了他的房间。他耐心地等着月亮退去，狼人恢复了人类形态。他面带笑容的看着范海辛耗光所有力气，大汗淋漓的光滑赤裸的身躯跌落在地板上。“你想暖和起来吗，加百列？”   
    范海辛没有力气回应，事实上他连呻吟都发不出来。他仍然躺在地上，四肢大敞。是的，他想暖和起来，但他更想吃东西。他一直都很饿——从他拒绝在狼人的状态下捕食德古拉又只给了他几片面包的时候开始——他不记得上次吃到一顿像样的饭是在什么时候了。他更需要睡眠；对睡眠的渴望压倒了饥饿带来的痛苦。   
    德古拉，不管怎样，他还有别的打算。范海辛完全没注意到德古拉何时脱光了自己的衣服，吸血鬼赤裸着跪在范海辛的脑袋旁边。他在困意中眨了眨眼，然后看到吸血鬼那勃起并蓄势待发的阴茎正在略高于他脸颊的上方晃动。他闭上眼睛把脸转过去，使劲压制住反胃的感觉。他不想让那根东西进来，更不想碰它。德古拉对他做的这事就已经很糟了，德古拉让他起了反应这就更糟了。   
    在感到自己的阴茎被柔软的嘴唇包裹住之后范海辛猛然睁开了眼。“你他妈的在干什么？”他不假思索的问道。   
    吸血鬼伸出舌头绕着范海辛的性器头部舔舐并逗弄。“嗯哼——加百列，你还是好好享受我的款待好了。”为了方便口上的动作他将头埋得更低。   
    范海辛苦涩的再次合上眼，最大角度的扭头不去看这场面。“求求你，停下来。”这不是乞求，但是声音里透露着紧张。他不想知道德古拉嘴里含着他性器的感觉有多好；他不想因为德古拉而高潮；他什么都不想。然而他的内心深处有一点小小的松动；开始渴望被触碰，只要能够不再孤身一人，他渴望这样的对待。   
    如果不是自己嘴里还含着别人的阴茎，德古拉都要笑出来了，他感觉到曾经的怪物猎人就要缴械投降了。 _是的，加百列，当你我一同堕落之时你将从身到心都属于我。我会让你渴求我的触碰，习惯我的存在。你会像曾经那样需要我。_ 他张大嘴将范海辛的阴茎整个包裹住，他的囚犯发出了断气般的呻吟。   
    又开始了——那种奇怪的感觉，好像他能读懂吸血鬼的想法‘但他正忙着跟欲望作斗争，无暇顾及这些；他的身体渴望被更加粗暴的对待；他的身体想要释放想要达到高潮；他的身体一直都在违背他的意志。尽管他很冷，很累还很饿，他的身体还是会为得到更多爱抚而扭动。他呻吟着双手扣住德古拉的臀部，他自己也不知道这一举动是为了推开吸血鬼还是鼓励他继续。他的臀部用力向前一顶，然后他就释放在了吸血鬼嘴里。他脑子里仍在乞求， _请不要——不，别再来了——，_ 但他的阴茎还在释放更多精液。   
    “不！真该死！”卡尔咒骂着，注视着他的实验对象痛苦地扭动，倒在地上抽搐直到停止呼吸一动不动。   
    “按理说它没那么容易受伤，对吧？”Jinette问道，显然不太高兴，   
    “不该是这样的，”卡尔嘟囔着回应。“那个公式我运算了上十遍，还混合了化学药剂进去。”   
    “那就再算一次。”Jinette一声令下，然后转身离开了试验场所。   
    卡尔挫败地用手捶打笼子。“它应该起作用的。”他太专注于重新——运算那个公式，没有注意到手上传来的剧痛。   
    一个助手带着几份资料进来，在看到卡尔之后皱起眉头。“你对你的手做了什么？”他仔细检查卡尔的手，指关节处蔓延开了一大片紫色淤青。   
    卡尔试图抽回手，但这动作引发了剧烈疼痛。“没什么，”他嘶了一声。   
    这助手可没那么好糊弄。“你伤到了手指，我们得给他包扎一下才能快点痊愈。”   
    卡尔依然想把手抽回来。“不行，我没有时间了，马克。”   
    “你当然没时间，明天之前你都不能再做其他试验了。来吧，我们先把手指治好。”马克把卡尔拖向医务室，花费了比他预想的要少很多的力气。   
******   
    “噢，该死！”卡尔大叫，医师正按着他的手做检查。   
    医师严厉的呵斥他并继续检查。“我得固定住你的骨头，它伤得很严重。”他无视了病人的哀嚎按着他的手指警告道。“我会给你上夹板，你得带着它直到我说可以拆了它，否则你的骨头就别想治好。”   
    “好吧，只要我还能继续干活儿的话。”   
    “我认为你该去休息，卡尔。给你的骨头放个假。”   
    卡尔眯起眼睛看着医师。“我有重要的活儿要干。”   
    他让医师给他上了夹板，然后离开了医务室。他需要再去检验那些算法。范海辛还等着他去救呢。   
    每天晚上，范海辛都被迫例行公事——他要去睡觉，德古拉出现在他门边，他进行抵抗，德古拉控制了他然后把他带回自己的卧室。要么是地板上，要么椅子上，或者是床上——范海辛总会被放在某处，然后德古拉帮他手淫或者给他口交，或者双管齐下。这一切都把他恶心到了，他一点也不想跟吸血鬼做这种事。但有一点不能忽视，那就是他的身体比他的思想要诚实。   
    德古拉喜欢把范海辛带到又小又冷的房间里然后看着他的阴茎慢慢勃起。然后吸血鬼会把他带到走廊上，在他耳边低声告诉他接下来将对他做的事。   
_我的手指会在你的胸膛上游走，然后我会吮吸你的阴茎，加百列。你喜欢这样吗？_   
    他一般会瑟缩着小声说‘不’，但他的阴茎会兴奋地弹跳，他的胃会抽搐。这种事情只有和对的人做才能充满愉快，德古拉不是他认为的那个“对的”人。   
    接下来，当他准备好忍受的时候，德古拉会说，“告诉我，加百列。告诉我你并不乐意我碰你，告诉我你不想射在我手里！”   
    他做不到——他的身体依赖于这种感觉，渴求着释放，想要被爱抚。只有他的嘴还在固执地说‘不’。德古拉知道他身体的诚实反应，然后开始新一轮的服务——让范海辛硬起来达到高潮。   
    然而有件事他记不太清楚，那就是德古拉是否在他俩的激烈运动中高潮过。他在脑海里搜刮了一遍，但是还是没印象。为什么？这其中一定有原因。   
    一个计划在他脑中成形了。   
    当德古拉再一次来找他时，他的阴茎照例勃起，他继续抵抗吸血鬼的精神控制，阻止吸血鬼的口活儿。紧接着，当德古拉开始抚摸他时，他抬起腿轻轻碰了碰德古拉的性器。   
    他听到了吸血鬼沉重，嘶哑的呻吟，然后他又碰了一下。   
    “加百列，你必须停止这么做，否则我会伤害到你。”德古拉咆哮着说道。   
    “我很——很抱歉...主——主人，”他结巴着回应。“我的腿抽筋了。”这句话有一半是——假的。他又动动腿，然后感觉到德古拉的性器在他大腿处使劲磨蹭。   
    吸血鬼喷着粗气，手依然没有离开范海辛的阴茎——他在撸动的同时还不忘蹭蹭他的小宠物腿上粗硬的毛。“加百列，我将因为你的无礼行为而惩罚你。”   
    “我—我很抱歉...我没有...”德古拉用空出来的另一只手盖住了他的嘴。吸血鬼的力气很大，范海辛有些担心自己的下巴会被捏碎。   
    随着大腿上越发强烈的挤压，范海辛的嘴被更用力地捂住。他开始呼吸困难，越来越多破碎的呻吟从德古拉掌下溢出。   
    突然间他感到有粘稠的液体溅在他腿上，捂在嘴上的手也拿开了。德古拉龇着一口白森森的牙齿对着范海辛咆哮。“我警告你。”随后牙齿深深嵌进范海辛的肩膀，他发出痛苦的嚎叫。   
    他的脑子里已经有了一个不甚完美的计划。   
    当他认识到德古拉那些邪恶的小秘密的时候他已做好了迎接悲惨命运的准备。他把视线对准吸血鬼——他睡着了。太阳已经升起了吗？按理说这儿应该永远被黑暗笼罩才对。他确定不了。   
    不过他不打算放弃这绝佳的机会，蹑手蹑脚地下床然后披上德古拉穿惯了的长袍。突然加在身上的热度与衣物的重量让他热泪盈眶，但眼下他脑海里只有一个念头——逃出去。


	3. Chapter 3

卡尔在他那狭窄的床上滚来滚去，同时小心翼翼地控制着不让自己受伤的手被压到。他在睡梦中发出呻吟，将手伸进两腿之间轻轻撸动，最后射在了床上以及他自己的睡衣上。早上醒来时他受伤的手被护在胸前，另只手还握着阴茎不放。

    起床可真是件困难的事，他记得自己做了个美梦，想回去再走一遭。但是仍有很多的测试需要他来做，他放开自己的阴茎，擦干净手之后翻身下了床。

    他洗漱穿戴完毕之后顺便解决了早饭问题。

    平常惯用的手受伤之后带来的麻烦可不小，他还是不习惯用另一只手，不骂爹骂娘就已经很不错了。他尽量试着解决掉早饭并且顺利进入楼下的实验室，然而事实却是状况百出。他碰翻了一只盛水的烧杯；踩碎了一根试管；被桌子绊倒；差点因为刹不住车而冲进储藏室。

    “卡尔，你为什么不让我帮忙呢？计算公式和记笔记的活儿你来干，实际操作的让我来。”马克，这个早前就开始协助他的修士再次微笑着伸出援手。

    卡尔嘟囔着接受了他的提议。他需要它。他需要一切能帮上范海辛的东西。“谢谢你，马克。”

    马克笑着等待卡尔的令下。他们工作到深夜，卡尔对测试结果依旧不满意。这结果远低于他的期望值。他想追测一次，很不幸的是化学材料不够了。

    马克把手搭上他的肩。“你需要休息。你这是在透支自己。”

    “可我不能休息，我得完成它。他需要我。”

    “我知道，但你不觉得此时去休息才是更正确的选择么？难道比留在这儿忙中出错好？”

    卡尔蹙起眉心。“测试必须成功，否则我们会失去他。我们需要他，”他言外之意是 _我需要他。_ 如果换成范海辛站他面前，他会 _对_ 他说的。

    马克叹了口气。“我再重复一遍，卡尔，我再清楚不过了。但是如果你在我做测试的时候睡着，你可能会错过需要记录的事情。”

    卡尔再次嘟囔，捏了捏鼻梁。“好吧，你是对的。早上见。”

    他躺在床上，在黑暗中试图睡上几个小时。他的大脑还在不停运作，没法子入睡。他把能用的办法都试过了，就是睡不着—倒着数数；放空大脑；深呼吸—都没用。最后他起来跪在窗边，望着苍白的月光然后低头祈祷。

    范海辛一个停顿，扫视了整个角落之后继续前进。他扒着墙敏捷无声地移动，并尽可能的缩在阴影里。逃出这座城堡是他目前最关心的事情，躲在暗处能让他不被轻易抓回去。

    他的肌肉酸疼，胃在抽搐，快速移动时头会发晕，但他无视了这些。他需要逃出去然后找到卡尔。卡尔会有办法治愈他的，让他吃上一顿好饭，睡个不被打搅的好觉。他很需要。

    就算有月光从小窗透进来，走廊还是被黑暗包围。黑暗有助于躲藏，但也令他不得不放慢速度。

    他转过一个拐角，又猛地退回来，为了避免被交班的矮魔族发现。在手无寸铁，赤着脚又累又饿的情况下他连一只矮魔族都打不过，更别提整整一队了。他缩回角落，努力做出防御的姿势并等着这群生物通过。它们用自己的语言喋喋不休的谈论着他听不懂的话，只有一个名字除外—范海辛。

    它们是在追捕他？还是在搭建即将用到他身上的机器？这两种情况都不怎么让他愉快，特别是考虑到他现在这状况跟条件之后。

    确定矮个子们全部走了之后他从黑暗中走出来然后扫视了一圈—为了确认是否安全。下一个走廊没有障碍和敌人，他放心地转过去然后继续前行，最后他走到了一个有七个分岔口的地方。

    他看向天花板，但他不确定自己是在城堡的中心还是迷路到了某些丧心病狂的家伙寻欢作乐的地方。他终于意识到自己并没有制定明确的逃离办法。有这个想法固然不错，但他还没来得及制定步骤。他确信自己如果被抓，将永远不会有机会再次逃离。要么把握这次机会，要么永远做阶下囚。

    他深吸一口气，然后咬破了自己的拇指。一滴深红色的血珠冒出来。范海辛把拇指摁在墙上，画出一条两英尺长的细线。

    他站在阴影里研究这七个方向。他径直朝前走到走廊尽头的交叉口，然后不假思索地选了正左面的一个岔口。他照样在选中的走廊的墙上画了条两英尺长的细线，同时再度走进黑暗之中。

    卡尔听到了有人进房的轻柔脚步声，感到了一具温热的躯体跪在他身后，然后双肩上传来了他人之手施加的压力。有一小会儿，他觉得可能是范海辛，但他知道这不可能——暂时不可能。他结束了祈祷，做了个深呼吸，但是没有搭理他的探望者。

    “卡尔，”马克轻声说着，“如果你渴望找个人倾诉...我在这里。”

    男修士依旧沉默不语。

    马克轻轻地笑了。“我知道以你的能力你能解决一切。你可以办到，卡尔。你必须办到。他也需要你。他不能独自逃出来，尽管他固执的像块岩石，他还是需要你的援助。”

    卡尔叹了口气。“我知道，马克。但这可不容易。”

    马克只能点头。“是的，这并不容易。”

    “说得好像我会放弃似的，等我把他弄出来我要狠狠教训下这个混小子，”卡尔粗声粗气地说道。

    马克没忍住，喷笑出来——他得活跃下气氛，这屋子也需要。“我想他会很乐意接受你的教训的。”

    卡尔哼了一声。“真是个固执的混蛋。如果他...”卡尔停下来摇了摇头。“他做了自认为必须被完成的事，他一向如此。不同的是他这次没能回来。”

    “这不是你的错，卡尔。”

    “也许是呢。如果我能弄出更好的武器；找出不用变身狼人就能打败德古拉的方法；一些办法——一切方法。”

    尽管这听起来像是陈词滥调，马克还是要说——“不要被痛苦压到，卡尔。”

    “我知道。我知道不应该这样，可是，该死的，我该早点想到的的，我这会儿早该有解药了。他本不用受这么多苦。”

    马克环住卡尔，轻轻拥住他。“我知道。他也知道你已经尽了最大努力。他会坚持住的——你会救他出来。他也不想令你失望，”马克说着露出一个小小的笑容。

    卡尔翻着白眼。“在这件事上你真是固执的可怕，马克。”

    “我承认，但我是在努力争取。”

    “你的确这么做了。”卡尔叹息着回答。“我很感谢，你知道的。”

    “然后你还是不肯让我来做？”马克期待又希冀地问他。

    卡尔的回应是摇头。“不，我不想让你做。”他知道自己对马克有很大的吸引力，他还知道直到马克投入别人的怀抱他都不会越界。

    安娜抓着金属棒往石墙上敲了敲，仔细听着是否有空洞的声音。她知道维肯曾经的房间里有好几个密室，但不知道他藏有秘密的是哪个。她提着灯笼照明，沿着墙边敲打每一块石头。金属棍在碰到一块石头之后传来了‘咚’的一声回响，于是她将灯笼放在脚下，打算撬开石头。

    石头开始松动，但是安娜太过用力，以至于到最后把腰给闪了一下，石头抵在她的腹部。她喘着粗气把石头放在地上，跪在撬开的洞口前。里面有几张图纸和一张署有她名字的纸条：

    _亲爱的妹妹，_

_在这里你找不到你想找的东西。我的房间里什么都没有。它的去处你无从知晓。我也不希望你知道它们。我已经把合适的部分告知与你，剩下的应随我被永久掩埋。_

     “该死的！”安娜用力扇了下墙。“维肯，我知道你有能助我杀掉德古拉的办法，如果你藏着不告诉我，我要怎样才能完成家族的任务？”

    她将图纸，纸条以及石头放回原处。她没有死心，拿着金属棍接着敲墙寻找着维肯可能藏东西的地方——不管那东西有用没用。

    “我真希望卡尔在这儿——他才是找东西的高手。”

    他身处黑暗，但是可以穿透它看到走廊尽头的光亮。那里什么都没有。没有任何光亮，倒是来时的路发着微光。这根本说不通，他看不到尽头，回头又什么都没有。

    这到底是个走廊，还是有更多的“惊喜”正等着他？他认真观察着走廊，放慢脚步，足底贴近地面滑动，感觉到了边沿。他往前伸出一只胳膊，感到有堵墙挡住了他，同时他另一只手贴上相反方向的墙。

    在他往前走的时候周围的黑暗愈发浓郁。他怎么也走不到终点，但看起来似乎没有任何走廊与这个相通——没有正常点的路。他在扶着右边墙走的时候并不能碰到左边的墙，他得走到尽头，然后返回试试其他方向的路。

    他伸出的手碰到了坚实平滑的表面，于是他停了下来。他能摸到墙上的孔洞，但是没有出口。他彻底失去力气，靠着墙滑坐到地上。他拉扯身上那件温暖的长袍裹紧赤裸的身体，然后蜷缩在角落里。角落很冷，但至少比牢房暖和多了。他轻微地颤抖着，没有以前那么剧烈，但是没有停过。

    他设法让自己进入梦乡，甚至还梦到了他那冰冷黑暗的城堡的一角。

    在他的梦里，卡尔来到他的面前，轻柔地把他弄醒然后扶着他来到一张铺着毛绒毯子的温暖的床上。他被仔细清洗，包扎过然后放到床上，在男修士有力的怀抱中安然睡去。

    在他的梦里，当他醒来时，他还窝在卡尔温暖的胸前，被他的手臂环着，并感到很安心。没有任何负担，没有任何要求，这可是休息时间。多么完美，多么幸福...

    当潜伏在身体里的猛兽又挣脱出来时整个走廊都回荡着痛苦的嚎叫，范海辛醒了 用力拍打着墙。蛮力让他差点背过气去。不过野兽很快恢复过来，盯着光线昏暗的走廊口看。有东西在那儿。


End file.
